An international symposium on Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease (CMT, or peroneal muscular atrophy) is planned for June 29 - July 1, 1987 at Arden House, the Columbia University Conference Center. The meeting will be sponsored by the University City Science Center of Philadelphia in association with the National Foundation for Peroneal Muscular Atrophy. CMT syndromes as a class constitute the most common type of inherited neurological disease, affecting approximately 125,000 Americans. This is only the second international meeting directly focused on CMT. In 1976 CMT was the principle topic of the Fourth International Meeting on Neuromuscular Diseases in Marseilles, France. This earlier meeting dealt primarily with clinical aspects of CMT. During the past ten years important clinical aspects of CMT have been more thoroughly defined, a number of metabolic studies have appeared, several experimental drug trials have been completed and gene mapping work on CMT has been initiated in several laboratories. Reports on these advances have appeared piecemeal over the past decade. This symposium will be the first opportunity for virtually all leading authorities on CMT, as well as accomplished medical scientists from related fields, to gather specifically for a comprehensive review of what is now known about this common inherited problem, and where research may best proceed in the future. Seventeen foreign speakers and 20 domestic speakers will participate. In addition approximately 60 other medical authorities interested in CMT and related topics will be invited to attend. The symposium will consist of five one-half day sessions: "Clinical Studies and Pathological Alterations", "Clinical Neurophysiology and Clinical Heterogeneity", "Axonal and Schwann Cell Metabolism", "Linkage Studies on PMA and Genetic Heterogeneity" and "Metabolic Studies on CMT Syndromes and Experimental Drug Trials". All presentations will be summarized as collected abstracts, and initially published as such. Following the symposium interested participants will publish an edited book on their studies. In addition to providing a forum for discussion of recent work on CMT, this symposium will serve to stimulate professional interest in this topic and hopefully encourage an increasing number of future studies on this class of genetic disorders.